Checkup
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: Just a quick fluffshot, Al needs a check up but he's being a bit stubborn.


It was Tuesday morning when Matt got the call, Al had been looking a bit off and the president told him to see the doctor. Al strongly refused so his boss asked Matt to take him in as he was one of the few who could physically force him.

So it was with a resigned sense of duty that Matt boarded a plane south, hoping that Alfred wasn't going to be as stubborn as he was last time. He didn't really fancy the joys of regrowing teeth again...

He hasn't even gone in since the Nate fiasco.. Not that Matt could blame him, but if he needed to see the doctor, he needed to go.

When he arrived at the house it was rather quiet. Ro wasn't in sight and there was furniture missing here and there.

A barricade, Matt thought tiredly. Fantastic. "Alfred?"

There was a response but it was more feminine than Al..

Matt frowned softly. "Ro? Anyone here?"

She called him again, over toward the library it sounded like. He headed towards the voice, praying silently that this wasn't going to be as bad as the last few times...

Well there was definitely a wall of furniture blocking off a few of the further shelves, Ro thankfully stood on Matts side of it looking rather put out.

Matt just gave her a weary smile and pulled her into a hug while he tried to reach his brother on the other side. _*Al? Can you hear me?*_

 _*Matt..?*_

 _*Who else, stupid?*_ Matt teased gently. _*Someone told me you were being difficult, but I never expected the barricade again.*_

 _*Matt, don't! Leave he's gonna come back soon!*_

Matt flinched, taken aback at the sudden shout. * _Who's coming back?*_

 _*The mad doctor man.. He's coming to dissect me again.. Y-you should lea-*_ he was cut off by some raspy coughs.

 _*Al, calm down. No one's coming to get you,*_ Matt soothed gently. _*And if he was, I definitely wouldn't leave you alone.*_

The coughs stopped with a hoarse groan.

 _*I'm coming in. Move away from the door.*_

A soft shuffling responded. Matt moved Ro out of the way before starting to move furniture out of the way.

By the time he got to Al he looked a bit feverish, rubbing his sore throat. Matt just strode over, wrapping his arms around his brother. * _No one is going to harm you...*_

Al leans in clinging, still he was rather warm, perhaps they should still go in..

 _*You're sick,*_ the Canadian hummed, petting his hair soothingly. _*How about we find someone to help you feel better?*_

 _*Dad..?*_

 _*I'll call dad,*_ he smiled sadly. _*He's pretty busy, but I think he'll find time.*_

Al hums hugging him.

It took a bit of coaxing to get him to the car, Ro tagging along as well. They checked in at a desk while Al was distracted with a game on his phone. Matt just rubbed his eyes tiredly. Ro hovered between them, bouncing anxiously. She almost looked like she expected someone to shout at her, despite the lull of the waiting room.

"Mr. Jones?" someone called. They both turned to Al. When he didn't move, Matt fetched him and led him over.

"Where we goin..?" his voice was a bit hoarse.

"To see a friend of mine while we wait for dad," Matt smiled warmly.

"Ok.." They get led back to an examination room and wait a bit soon a doctor comes in and Al jumped back a bit.

"He's a friend," Matt assured him calmly. "He's going to just have a look, so we can tell dad exactly how to look after you."

The doctor smiles, "So Mr. Jones what seems to be the problem?"

 _*Al? If you can't talk to him, at least tell me.*_

 _*My throat hurts..*_

 _*Anything else?*_

 _*Feel dizzy..*_ Must be his fever.

Matt frowned softly, telling the doctor.

The doc hums and after a bit of coaxing from Matt felt Al's neck and looks in his throat. "I'll take a swab to be sure but it looks like strep throat. Not that bad just inflamed tonsils and fevers. Antibiotics will help it heal quicker and make you less contagious but you need to stay hydrated."

Matt nodded softly, rubbing Al's back in gentle encouragement. "Anything else?"

"Just the penicillin." He shuffled around in the cabinets till he found a bottle and syringe. Al tore off to the far corner at that. He nearly knocked Matt flying.

 _*Al, it's alright, seriously...*_

The doc blinked curiously. "It's either one little shot now or ten days worth of pills."

 _*Your call bro. I can give you the shot if you like? Or you can wait it out, you're call.*_

 _*Noshotsnoshots..*_

Matt frowned softly. _*If I tell him to put it away, are you gonna take the pills instead?*_

 _*Maybe..?*_

His frown hardened.

"Matt what's he doing?" Ro asked.

"Nothing, Ro, its fine," Matt smiled briefly at her before turning back to Al. _*You didn't answer.*_

 _*They aren't poison are they...?*_ At this rate the shot would be best..

 _*They're not poisonous,*_ he assured him. _*Why don't you sit with Ro while I talk with the doctor, okay?*_

Al sat with her hugging tight. Ro hugged back, rubbing his arm gently on a silent instruction from Matt.

Matt, however, carefully took the needle, waiting for his brother's arm to be exposed before quickly and carefully giving the shot. Al flinches with a whine.

 _*You're alright,*_ Matt hummed calmly in his head. _*And... Done. All gone.*_

He kept his hold on Ro still as the doctor put everything away. Ro kept hugging and swaying, but it was starting to get uncomfortable...

Finally they were free to leave. Al getting pried off Ro and they headed back to the car. Matt knew Al would be annoyed over the sneaky shot, but it was just to help him.

They headed home, Al naming off the car models that passed by in his half asleep state.

Matt just let him ramble, nudging him up to bed once they got back. He fell asleep rather quickly either way. Matt used the lull to call Al's boss and fill him in on what happened.

At least he didn't get hurt this time. Alfred's last enforced doctors appointment had left Matt with a black eye and a broken jaw... Al spent the entire week after tending to him inn guilt. It wasn't something either of them wanted to repeat.

Well he was settled now and all they had to do was wait it out.


End file.
